Souvent bien trop souvent
by Eyael
Summary: Elle avait eu si souvent à lui faire des reproches et critiques. Mais ce n'est qu'en apprenant sa mort qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle perd réellement. Cadeau pour Haloa.


**Souvent, bien trop souvent **

_Disclaimer :_Les personnages de Dragon Ball z sont la propriété d'Akira Toriyama. Ce petit one shot est à situer juste après le Cell game.

On s'aperçoit seulement de l'attachement qu'on porte à nos proches quand ils ne sont plus de ce monde. Si douloureux que ça soit ces tragédies nous permettent d'ouvrir vraiment les yeux.

Quand on le lui avait dit, Chichi avait dit que ce n'était que des billevesées. Elle avait tort.

Combien de fois avait elle tempêté après son cher et tendre époux car ils vivaient seulement grâce aux revenus de son père ? Que l'argent ne poussait pas dans les arbres et qu'un mari digne de ce nom devait lui aussi travailler et avoir un salaire qui permettait de ne pas avoir de budget déficitaire.

Combien de fois avait elle soupiré devant son manque cruel d'inspiration pour des cadeaux de mariage ou d'anniversaire ? Qu'elle avait rêvé d'un dîner dans un luxueux restaurant d'une soirée dansante avec l'orchestre les accompagnant ? Mais le sens du mot romantisme avait depuis belle lurette échappé à Son Goku. Et imaginer quelque chose dans ce domaine était hélas pour lui un vrai travail de titan. Pourtant était ce si simple d'offrir quelque chose même un petit bouquet de fleurs bien sur que non mais pas pour lui.

Combien de fois avait elle donné le meilleur d'elle même pour lui ? En lui cuisinant les meilleurs plats, tenant sa maison comme une parfaite petite fée du logis. Veillant à lui offrir une vie agréable et belle tranquille, attentive à la moindre de ses envies l'accompagnant volontiers même pour une balade en forêt. Tout simplement parce qu'elle l'aimait passionnément le plus naturellement du monde.

Son insouciance, sa désarmante candeur au combien agaçante par moments, sa puissance et sa volonté de protéger ceux qu'il aimait. Tout cela le rendait tellement adorable mais par moments très difficile à vivre. Voire même exaspérant : même pas capable de penser à passer son permis de conduire ! Alors que ça aurait facilité plus amplement les choses.

Combien de fois avait elle tenté de s'opposer à ces absurdes idées d'entraînement ? Se battre était bien quand il s'agissait d'une noble cause. Mais ne penser qu'à l'entraînement à se prendre et recevoir des coups jusqu'à en tomber et ne plus s'en relever certainement pas ! Et encore moins question d'impliquer continuellement leur unique enfant chéri, adoré là dedans. Pourquoi avait il à endurer toutes ces épreuves ces horreurs alors qu'il était si jeune ?

Combien de fois avait elle manqué de le laisser seul ? Ne penser qu'à être toujours plus fort et trouver des adversaires à sa hauteur, partir en la laissant seule livrée à elle même, se moquant probablement de ce qu'elle pouvait bien ressenti quand ce genre d'événements arrivait.

A quelle point elle était déçue et en colère. Qu'il lui préfère les combats et ne la voie pas avec un vrai regard d'époux, que dans ses yeux jamais il ne lui dise combien il l'aime. Même si au début peu après leur mariage elle était sure que leur couple traverserait toutes les épreuves. Une lune de miel merveilleuse, des événements imprévus mais donnant du piment à ce petit tête à tête privilégié.

Combien de fois regrettait elle de ne pas lui dire tout haut et fort ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez qu'il ose revenir les mains dans les poches comme si de rien était. Qu'il affiche ce sourire stupide en lui disant que « ça faisait longtemps, qu'il était ravi de la revoir » Mais qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment à elle.  
>Si il avait eu plus de maturité qu'au commencement de leur histoire ( et grâce au temps) Il aurait sans doute songé à l'emmener à l'Opéra ou au théâtre, aller danser à lui offrir une nouvelle robe ou un collier. C'en était parfois affligeant et les déboires de Bulma avec d'abord Yamcha puis Végéta n'étaient pas mieux. Pouvait on vraiment attendre quelque chose des hommes ?<p>

Combien de fois avait elle été folle d'inquiétude pour lui au cours d'affrontements périlleux ?

Il avait beau avoir continuellement progressé, accru son ki, il ne restait pas moins un humain. Un simple humain avec un corps fait de chair et de sang qui pouvait subir des dommages lourds : hémorragies, fractures ouverts, côtes cassées s'enfonçant dans les poumons.  
>C'était pur miracle que les dragon balls et les senzus existent. Une résurrection était complétement contre nature. La vie était quelque chose qu'on ne pouvait recevoir qu'une seule fois.<p>

Malgré tous ses défauts, elle l'aimait. Il faisait partie de sa vie depuis longtemps, si longtemps…. C'était avec lui et pas des anciens amours de jeunesse qu'elle avait voulu avoir un enfant fonder une famille. Une famille ! Ce n'était pas une décision qu'une femme pouvait prendre à la légère son époux devait être un bon parti car il en allait de l'honneur familial.

Et l'honneur ne pouvait être si simplement bafoué. Dieu merci son père avait été fier de son choix, de son dévolu et l'avait approuvé.

Puis tout avait basculé. Encore une fois il était mort et cette fois, aucune magie ne pourrait y remédier.

Plus jamais elle ne pourrait le surprendre à chiper des biscuits dans la cuisine avant de passer à table ou préparer le poisson qu'il lui ramenait.

Plus jamais il ne lui tapoterait l'épaule quitte à traverser le mur, ne lui adresserait plus ce sourire malicieux destiné à elle seule qu'il aimait.

Il s'était sacrifié pour elle, pour sa famille, pour qu'elle reste en vie comme tous les habitants de la terre. A ce moment du récit, Chichi se sentit tellement idiote égoïste en repensant aux vertes remontrances qu'elle lui avait adressé. Mais comment avait elle pu être aveugle à ce point là ? Ne penser qu'à son petit train train bien organisé alors que l'avenir de la terre se jouerait dans seulement trois années et qu'ils pouvaient tous mourir si lui et son fils, tous les autres ne faisaient pas quelque chose.

Le pire était de ne pas avoir de corps à mettre en terre à incinérer ou immerger. Seulement des funérailles simples et conventionnelles où la tristesse et la douleur étaient bien réelles pour tous sans la moindre exception. Même si ils l'exprimaient plus ou moins intensément que c'était intériorisé ou extériorisé.

Si seulement elle avait pu le voir une toute dernière fois, lui caresser son visage comme elle faisait au réveil et lui dire qu'elle regrettait.

« Tu fais vraiment peine à voir. Je te comprends tu sais, oh bon sang… je n'arrive toujours pas à l'admettre…. Qu'il soit mort et que nous ne le reverrons qu'une fois dans l'autre monde. Je refuse d'y croire, c'est pas possible, il DOIT y avoir une autre solution ! Tu as besoin de lui et lui aussi ! » Et les deux amies s'étaient enserrées mutuellement pleurant du plus profond de leur cœur.

Avec le temps Son Golku ne serait plus qu'un simple souvenir et une plaie à vif c'était trop dur à accepter et elle n'avait plus la force d'affronter tous ces événements.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas du faire ça.

-Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher,c'était plus fort que moi. La jovialité ne cachait pas sa gêne et son amertume.

-Combien de fois devrais je te le répéter ? Tu ne fais définitivement plus partie de ce monde. Tu as choisi cette voie de ton plein gré. Et si douloureux cela soit il tu dois en subir les conséquences. Je comprends ta tristesse, tu as perdu ce qui t'était cher mais tu dois y tourner le dos.

-Oui… Et j'aurais du réfléchir un peu plus à mes choix, à mes stratégies, j'ai fait de trop nombreuses erreurs, blessé ma femme et mon fils. Si seulement j'avais pu leur présenter des excuses pour ma conduite. C'est trop tard et je ne peux plus le faire malédiction !

-Tu as toujours été comme ça, ne le nie pas. C'est à la fois une de tes plus grandes qualités et plus grands défauts. Il va être réellement temps de partir.  
>Une ultime fois il revit ses amis pleurer sa mort être écroulés et devoir apprendre à vivre sans lui. Son fils avec qui il aurait dû avoir plus de moments privilégiés simples et habituels entre père et fils comme construire des cabanes, apprendre à nager ou préparer le sapin ensemble.<p>

Sa femme qu'il avait connu qui avait toujours été là pour lui, lui avait été fidèle, aux petits soins pour lui. Qu'il avait aimé avec tendresse et force mais qu'il n'avait sans doute pas pu offrir ce dont elle aurait rêvé. Ses envies de croisière rien qu'à deux ou des cures de thalassothérapie seulement en tête à tête. En bien des points il avait du la décevoir et avec sa mort le remords remontait en lui.

-Je t'aime Chichi , je t'ai toujours aimé. Et que je sois mort n'y changera rien, tu as été la plus merveilleuse femme que j'ai connu. Je t'aimerais… Pour l'éternité, acheva Goku sans prêter attention aux larmes qui sillonnaient ses joues, aux tremblements de son corps.

Nous devons partir, lui rappela doucement Kaïo en posant sa main sur son épaule.

C'est à ce moment qu'il comprit tout ce qu'il laissait derrière lui et qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais ravoir. Cette idée lui fit monter davantage de larmes et d'amertume.

Fin


End file.
